Half-Life Wiki:Featured article queue
This is the queue for the featured articles scheduled to appear or that appeared on the Main Page each month. The dates listed indicate when they will be or have been showcased. Originally, the featured articles were showcased weekly on the Main Page. Overtime that turned into fortnightly, then monthly, the current frequency. The featured article queue is put on hold for now. May 18, 2009 - Gordon Freeman May 25, 2009 - Alyx Vance June 1, 2009 - Kleiner's Lab June 8, 2009 - Weather Control June 15, 2009 - The G-Man June 22, 2009 - Skyscraper June 29, 2009 - Borealis July 13, 2009 - Rail transport July 20, 2009 - Judith Mossman July 27, 2009 - Gina Cross August 3, 2009 - City 17 Trainstation August 10, 2009 - Eli Vance August 17, 2009 - Bullsquid August 24, 2009 - Victory Mine August 31, 2009 - The Fisherman September 7, 2009 - Kraken Base September 14, 2009 - Manhack Arcade September 21, 2009 - Combine Factories September 28, 2009 - Conscripts October 5, 2009 - Armored Personnel Carrier October 12, 2009 - Black Mesa East October 19, 2009 - Borealis (cut location) October 26, 2009 - Cremator November 2, 2009 - Air Exchange November 16, 2009 - Hydra November 23, 2009 - Race X November 30, 2009 - Adrian Shephard December 7, 2009 - White Forest December 14, 2009 - Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle December 21, 2009 - Isaac Kleiner December 28, 2009 - Barney Calhoun January 4, 2010 - Black Ops January 11, 2010 - Timeline of the Half-Life universe January 18, 2010 - Houndeye January 25, 2010 - Rosenberg February 1, 2010 - The Wasteland February 8, 2010 - Combine Power Generator February 15, 2010 - Black Mesa Science Team February 22, 2010 - Black Mesa Security Force March 1, 2010 - City 17 Underground March 8, 2010 - Portal ARG March 15, 2010 - Synth March 22, 2010 - Civil Protection March 29, 2010 - Arne Magnusson April 5, 2010 - Bridge Point April 12, 2010 - Crowbar April 19, 2010 - Strider April 26, 2010 - Combine imagery May 3, 2010 - Gargantua May 10, 2010 - Black Mesa Research Facility May 17, 2010 - Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device May 24, 2010 - Aperture Science May 31, 2010 - Wallace Breen June 7, 2010 - GLaDOS June 14 to June 27, 2010 - Chell June 28 to July 11, 2010 - Personality Core July 12 to July 25, 2010 - Portal ARG July 26 to August 8, 2010 - Timeline of the Half-Life universe August 9 to August 22, 2010 - Aperture Laboratories August 23 to October 2, 2010 - Black Mesa Incident October 3 to October 31, 2010 - New Little Odessa November 1 to November 29, 2010 - Half-Life November 30 to December 27, 2010 - Dog December 28, 2010 to January 24, 2011 - The Uprising January 25, 2011 to March 28, 2011 - Borealis March 29, 2011 to ... - Aperture Science Category:Quality articles Category:Featured articles